


First Ever Gay Kiss in the hallways of Midtown School of Science and Technology (in living memory)

by wombatpop



Series: Adventures of The Gay Table [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, High School, M/M, Second Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wombatpop/pseuds/wombatpop
Summary: "Does this mean we're boyfriends now?"





	First Ever Gay Kiss in the hallways of Midtown School of Science and Technology (in living memory)

**Author's Note:**

> ambiguous timeline but MJ, Ned and Peter are closer friends than they are in homecoming :)

“Did you get my message?” Peter approaches MJ in the hallway through the morning rush, gripping his backpack straps at his armpits.

“No, I ran out of data like two weeks ago.”

“Oh. Well I was just gonna tell you about my date with Ned.” MJ closes her locker in preparation.

“Okay, give me the details.”

“We went to the movies, and got popcorn and stuff, it was so great.”

“Was there hand holding involved.”

“Yes.”

“Was there cuddling to any degree?”

“Yes.”

“Was there a goodbye kiss this time? If you say no I’m gonna be disappointed, Peter.”

Peter blushes but replies with a confident “yes”.

“Thank god, took you long enough. What’s it been, like four dates already?”

“Five.” MJ rolls her eyes.

“We’re both new to this. We didn’t want to rush. Five dates isn’t that long.”

MJ gives Peter a look as if to ask, ‘are you kidding?’ and Peter shrugs.

“Hey!”

“Hey.” Peter replies, suddenly short of breath at Ned’s arrival.

“We were just talking about you.” MJ says, and Peter shoots her a look for exposing him.

“Oh, really?” Ned gives Peter a knowing smile.

“Yeah.” Peter says, still flustered.

“Anyway, I’ll see you at lunch.” MJ walks past the pair, arms full of books, and Peter deliberately ignores her conspicuous strategy in leaving them alone.

“I had a really good time on Saturday.” Ned says.

“Me too.”

“Does this mean we’re boyfriends now?” Peter laughs at Ned’s eagerness, clearly genuine although he aims for joking.

“Yeah, I think it does.” They exchange satisfied smiles, almost bursting, and an idea hangs between them.

Peter thinks to look to the other students in the crowded hallway, to check if they’re watching them, or noticing anything that’s happening, but he doesn’t. He just lets Ned lean toward him, and leans back.

Peter hears some sniggering, some whispers growing, and makes a deliberate effort to keep his eyes on Ned, his grin, his blush, his laughter.

The bell finally rings, and Ned bids Peter goodbye with a smile and a sigh. It’s only after the hallway empties from bursting to scattered that Peter remembers he still needs to go to his locker.


End file.
